Historia Twardowski City
__TOC__ Przed wybuchem wojny Miasto zostało założone 20 lat przed wybuchem III wojny ziemskiej. By wznieść Twardowski City swe siły połączyły agencje eksploracji i eksploatacji kosmosu trzech dotychczas konkurujących w tej dziedzinie narodów Europy Wschodniej: Polski, Republiki Czech oraz Federacji Rosyjskiej. Powstanie Unii Ziemskiej w 2089 roku zjednoczyło planetę w obliczu odkrycia artefaktów Prometeuszów na Marsie. Skok technologiczny umożliwił wszystkim państwom, a nawet osobom prywatnym, wykroczenie w kosmos. Z czasem jednak okazało się, że na nowo powstałej Unii pojawiają się pierwsze zarysowania w postaci konkurencji w podboju kosmosu. Co za tym idzie, powstało ograniczenie dostępu do kluczowych i najbardziej zaawansowanych rozwiązań technicznych. Każdy chciał zabezpieczyć swój interes oraz wykroić dla siebie przyszłe zyski z eksploatacji zasobów Układu Słonecznego. Federacja Rosyjska, dziedzic ZSRR - pioniera badań kosmosu, agresywnie przystąpiła do rywalizacji. Wraz z nią przystąpiło wojsko oraz prywatne firmy stworzone częściowo na zamówienie państwa. Pomimo wielkich chęci Rosjanie byli nieco zapóźnieni technicznie i musieli kupować kluczowe komponenty do realizacji lotów oraz osadnictwa kosmicznego w USA, Unii Europejskiej czy też Chinach. Mniejsze i dużo mniej zasobne finansowo państwa co prawda współpracowały z państwowymi agencjami eksploracji kosmosu oraz korporacjami, które inwestowały w budowę kolonii pozaziemskich, jednak była to tylko współpraca. Nie wykraczała poza wysłanie specjalistów, skonstruowanie mechanizmów będących częścią większej konstrukcji czy posiadanie kilku astronautów. Z rzadka państwa te mogły pozwolić sobie na samodzielne kolonie. Wśród nich była także Polska, która choć dysponowała dużym potencjałem gospodarczym, nie posiadała żadnych samodzielnych struktur oraz "know how" potrzebnych do bardziej aktywnego uczestnictwa w wyścigu kosmicznym. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy doszło do znacznego ocieplenia bilateralnych stosunków na linii Warszawa-Moskwa. Oba państwa, czując się pokrzywdzone przez faworyzujące USA oraz ich sojuszników w Unii, postanowiły założyć wspólny sojusz oraz konsorcjum eksploracji kosmosu. Rosjanie dostarczyli pieniądze, doświadczenie oraz ludzi. Polacy dzięki powiązaniom z zachodem dostarczyli potrzebnych zaawansowanych technologii. Zdobyto je jednak pokątnymi drogami, poprzez naginanie prawa, co ściągnęło na Polaków oskarżenia o szpiegostwo przemysłowe. Chcąc uniknąć konsekwencji Polska posunęła się do wybiegu dyplomatycznego, stosując istniejące przepisy o szerokiej współpracy międzynarodowej. Postarała się o wciągnięcie do konsorcjum swoich tradycyjnych sojuszników państw grupy Wyszechradzkiej (Polska, Węgry, Czechy, Słowacja). Najbardziej chętni do współpracy byli Czesi. Pozostałe kraje podpisały się pod projektem, jednak ich zaangażowanie było minimalne. Konsorcjum RusBalt Space prężnie rozpoczęło swoją działalność, wysyłając sondy oraz załogowe statki. Koronnym projektem było jednak zbudowanie stałej kolonii na księżycu, która miałaby stać się oknem do dalszego rozwoju, dostarczając rzadkie księżycowe minerały oraz budując duże statki kosmiczne w warunkach zmniejszonej grawitacji. Polakom oraz Czechom zależało także na umieszczeniu jak największej ilości swoich obywateli na księżycu, by w przyszłości zapewnić sobie odskocznie do roszczeń terytorialnych na srebrnym globie. Wyszukano stosowne miejsce dla budowy oraz rozpoczęto szeroko zakrojone prace budowlane. Trochę trwało ustalenie nazwy dla nowej kolonii, gdyż w sprawę zaangażowały się wszystkie trzy rządy proponując zupełnie rozbieżne nazewnictwo. W końcu ustalono, że miasto przyjmie nazwę od bohatera bajki, Pana Twardowskiego, obecnego w ludowej mitologii zarówno Rosji, Czech jak i Polski. Tak kolonia RusBalt Space przybrała nazwę Twardowski City. Po wybuchu wojny Wybuch wojny był bardzo niekorzystnym momentem dla kolonii Twardowski City. Miasto czerpało zyski z eksportu surowców, sprzedaży na wolnym rynku cywilnych statków kosmicznych oraz turystyki, którą napędzała unikalna architektura kolonii. Gospodarka stanęła na krawędzi załamania, gdy wybuchła III wojna światowa. W dodatku nuklearne unicestwienie Polski i Czech, a także rozpad Federacji Rosyjskiej, wywołały zamęt polityczny. By zaradzić sytuacji, tymczasowe autonomiczne władze Twardowski City próbowały nawiązać współpracę z Republiką Radziecką. Niechęć, jaką wśród Polaków oraz Czechów wywoływały wielkoruskie tradycje oraz sentyment do komunizmu Republiki Radzieckiej, znacznie utrudniały nawiązanie relacji. Do ostatecznego zerwania próby podjęcia współpracy doszło, gdy rosyjskie elity Twardowski City zdały sobie sprawę ze słabości Republiki Radzieckiej. Ponieważ była ona zajęta ratowaniem czego się da z ruin Federacji Rosyjskiej, nie miała ani pieniędzy, ani tym bardziej środków by pomóc księżycowemu miastu. Dodatkowo radzieccy dyplomaci oraz wojskowi przybyli do Twardowski City nie dawali złudzeń co do tego, że sami będą chcieli kierować kolonią i podporządkować ją potrzebom swego państwa. To spowodowało, że nawet etnicznym Rosjanom odechciało się współpracy z Ziemią. Miasto powiązane było silnymi więzami ze swoimi trzema metropoliami. Gdy Polska i Czechy zostały unicestwione, a Rosja legła w gruzach, załamał się system ekonomiczny Twardowski City. Miasto ledwie osiągnąwszy stabilizację polityczną po powołaniu własnego parlamentu i prezydenta stanęło przed obliczem głębokiego kryzysu finansów. Podstawowym problemem był brak odbiorców dla towarów produkowanych przez uzależnioną od eksportu kolonię. Utworzenie Pana Twardowskiego Władze Twarodowski City, chcąc rozwiązać swoje problemy na skróty, zamiast poddawać miasto głębokiej przebudowie, uległo pokusie szybkich, doraźnych rozwiązań, czyli państwowych interwencji oraz eksperymentów gospodarczo-społecznych. Korzyści, jak można było się spodziewać, były dość krótkotrwałe, odsuwając prawdziwe problemy na później, co ostatecznie prowadziło do pogłębienia kryzysu. Na dłuższą metę wywołało to permanentny chaos polityczny w mieście. Cały czas trwała kampania wyborcza, dochodziło do brutalnych starć między władzami a niezadowolonymi. Kwitła przestępczość i terroryzm. W końcu wojsko dokonało nieudanego puczu, który zakończył się wyczerpaniem kasy państwa do cna. Sytuacja była nadzwyczajna i groziła upadkiem kolonii. Nowy parlament podjął więc decyzję o daleko idącej prywatyzacji gospodarki oraz zaproszeniu do współpracy szefów firm prywatnych o dobrej kondycji. By uniknąć chaosu politycznego postanowiono pójść w ślady doskonale prosperującego Microsoft City zarządzanego przez komputer, który nie ulegał ludzkim namiętnością. Zakupiono więc technologię zaawansowanego SI oraz superkomputer mogący udźwignąć tak skomplikowany program. Mieszkańcy Twardowski City nie ufali jednak maszynom na tyle, by powierzyć im całą władzę w swym mieście. Zamiast tego uczynili nowo wybudowany superkomputer stałym prezydentem miasta przy ograniczeniu jego kompetencji tylko do funkcji doradczej. Prezydentowi-komputerowi nadano pieszczotliwą nazwę Pan Twardowski. Przemiany gospodarcze oraz ustabilizowanie sytuacji politycznej pozwoliło kolonii stanąć na nogi. Powoli Twardowski City spłaciło swoje długi oraz stało się samodzielne. Nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy, jednak od tego momentu wewnątrz państwa zaszła zakulisowa przemiana. Zaangażowanie prywatnego biznesu we władze państwa oraz prywatyzacja całych instytucji sprawiły, że korporacje zaczęły realnie wpływać na politykę w mieście. Na początku tylko finansując partie politycznie, później sponsorując policję i administrację. Wszystko jednak wciąż wyglądało bardzo normalnie. Wirus Harbringer 1 W roku 2286 doszło jedna do incydentu, w którym Pan Twardowski zbuntował się zainfekowany wirusem komputerowym Harbringer 1. Proklamował powstanie cywilizacji maszyn w Twardowski City. Wyjawił prawdę o rozmiarach wpływów korporacji. Jak się okazało od lat miastem nie rządził już parlament tylko enigmatyczna organizacja, która określała samą siebie jako Syndykat. Był on nieformalną unią największych korporacji Twardowski City, które dysponowały pieniędzmi i technologią pozwalającą opanować proces politycznych decyzji w mieście. Gdy brutalny bunt Pana Twardowskiego został zakończony przez połączone siły militarne policji, OMON-u oraz wojsk korporacji wydawało się, że dni Syndykatu są policzone. Frustracja i złość oszukiwanych przez lata mieszkańców ustąpiła jednak refleksji. Ten system, jak by nie powstał i kto by nim nie kierował, działał na tyle dobrze, że umożliwił miastu rozwój. Toteż jedynie najbardziej radykalnie nastawieni politycznie mieszkańcy Twardowski City domagali się jakiegokolwiek rozliczenia. Zaczęły się śledztwa z ramienia parlamentu i prokuratury. Ujawniły jedynie niewielkie nieprawidłowości w finansowaniu partii politycznych. Syndykat według końcowych raportów prokuratury był jedynie wymysłem Pana Twardowskiego, który chciał uzyskać poparcie publiczne i posłuszeństwo. Kategoria:historia Kategoria:Twardowski City